Black Version Massacre
I have loved Pokemon ever since I was a young child, and my parents were quite aware of this. My father had never been too fond of it, but my mother, she didn't care. My story starts at the end of May. School was wrapping up, report cards were coming out, and every kid in school was eager to hear that fnal bell, just knowing that summer break had begun. My parents had seen my report card and were very impressed with how well I did. I was an all A student! Heck, I even had an A- in math. My parents decided to get me something for my hard work, and they knew how I yearned for Pokemon Black and White, so while I was in school, my parents got Black for me, much to my father's disgust. I was so excited to learn that when I got home. I thanked my parents, threw my backpack to the ground, reached for my DS, popped it in, and was ready to kick off the summer vacation with some Pokemon! As soon as I turned it on, Reshiram had appeared, as it normally does. The game had been used, though. I tried to select Continue, but it just stayed there. No matter how many times I pressed A, it wouldn't go foward. As confused as I was, I selected New Game, and was greeted by Professor Juniper. All was going as it was progammed. Everything was going right, from the fight with Bianca and Cheran, to choosing which Pokemon I wanted for my starter. I chose Oshawatt, because, after all, Samurott is awesome! I was going from city to city, battling trainers, collecting gym badges, just as everything was set. I was having so much fun, and in every battle, Oshwatt cleared house! But that's when things started to get a little strange. Oshawatt was a powerhouse, but he was a little too powerful. By the time he was at level 21, his attack power was 55! I was perplexed, but what was even stranger is that he was Samurott at the mere level of 23! I ignored it, and repeated the pattern of collecting gym badge after gym badge. After collecting the seventh gym badge, I started to feel a little weird at how strong Samurott was. He was at level 62 already! I had tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. It just stood out like a sore thumb. I was travling down the route to get my final gym badge. I felt...out of place the further I went. The sky had become a terrifying blood red and the clouds were a grim pitch black. I was starting to get chills down my spine. I went further and further until the floor started to become splattered in red, in what resembled blood. It was surprisingly realistic. As creeped out as I was, I forced myself to trudge on. I then came across tens of corpses of Pokemon. I was sickened. I was feeling nauseous, so I stopped playing for a moment. I drank a whole bottle of water before I resumed. I didn't want to, but some twisted curiosity made me go forward. I soon came across another body... this one being the body of Cheren, drenched in blood. I was wondering who could've done something so greusome. I checked my party only to find that Samurott was the only Pokemon in my party. I checked his profile and the horns on his head...were covered in blood. A comment read "Nothing comes before me. Nothing. I am all you need". Samurott was the one behind these brutal murders. The one I had cared for and loved so much...was an evil, twisted, manipulitive, attention-loving homicidal maniac. He dosen't care for the lives of others, all he wanted was attention, and he was willing to brutally murder everything living for it. He wasn't the Samurott I knew, just a freak! I didn't love him anymore. The game gave me an option to leave him behind, and I did so. I had to find a new team though, but I didn't get the chance. The screen cut to black right after an image of Black walking away from Samurott. The screen finally came to, and it showed a dissapointed and frightned Black conversing with White, the female sprite. White: So, that's what happened... so, where's Samurott now? Black: I left him behind. I don't care if he dies, that atrocity of a Pokemon isn't mine... not anymore. White: Black, just... let nature and time take it's course... your mental scars will heal soon enough. Black: NO, THEY WON'T! Look, I took care of him from the beginning of my journey... and now... it's over. *sob* White: I wish I knew how you felt. Black: ...I'm leaving Pokemon behind...all of them. They"ll all be just like Samurott in the end. White: What?! No, they won't Black! My Pokemon love me, they would never do such a thing! Black: *sob* Really? Then, if that's how you feel, I hope I don't see you dead! Black ran off on his own, without my control. Black kept running and eventually ran into a forest. Black found a knife, laying on the floor, splattered in blood. He picked it up, and was going to commit suicide. He flickered the power switch before I could see it, but to no avail. White eventually found him, screamed, and kept saying "Please don't", and " It doesn't have to be this way". Black replied with "The world will be better this way...without depressed scum like me". White rushed to stop Black but by the time she had reached him...it was too late. He had pierced himself through the stoumach. This tragedy eventually led White to do the same, right after Black's death. I had said to myself "I guess she wanted to be with him". The game froze and I turned the game off. I took it out, and threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces. I vowed to myself never to play another Pokemon game ever again. I spent the rest of summer vacation tortured by the images that were burnt into my mind. Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Generation Five